Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on CBS (December 24, 1985) Part 1
(In the city of New York, children are gathering near Kittens Need a Home) * Voice: (sings) Now it's always once upon a time in New York City. It's a big old bad old hard old town, that's right. But beginnings are contagious there, they're always setting stages there. They're always turning pages there for you. * (They look at the kittens, them being Oliver. Some of them are jumping, hoping to be picked up) * Voice: (singing) Ain't it great the fashion it all begins in New York City. * (One of the children brings out a kitten) * Voice: (singing) Right away, you're making time and making friends. * (Then, another kitten is picked up by another child, leaving seven remaining kittens in the box) * Voice: (singing) No one cares where you were yesterday. * (Another girl as she picks up another kitten) * Voice: (singing) If they pick you out, you're on your road. * (During the entire fact, Oliver stumbles backward and looks emotional) * Voice: (singing) To a once upon a time that never ends. * (Then Oliver runs forward, waving to the children and hopes it will be picked) * Voice: Well, Oliver, don't be shy. * (A woman pets each kitten) * Voice: (singing) Get out there and go and try. * (Days later, only Oliver and the kittens are the only four left) * Voice: (singing) Believing that you're the guy. * (Another child picks up another kitten) * Voice: (singing) You're dying to see. * (Soon, only Oliver and the last kitten are left. The orange kitten hopes to be picked) * Voice: (singing) Because a dream's no crime. * (Mournfully, the last kitten is picked up by a girl, leaving Oliver all alone) * Voice: (singing) Now once upon a time, once upon a time in New York City. If it's always once upon a time in New York City. * (The kitten waits for someone to pick it, but mournfully, he has no luck so far. Then, later, suddenly, it starts to rain, making it difficult for him to sleep) * Voice: (singing) Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone? How could anyone stay starry-eyed if it's raining cats and dogs outside? And the rain is saying, "now you're on your own"! * (As people passes by, Oliver meows for someone to hear. Mournfully, they just pass by. And what makes it worse is that the box he is in begins to flood. Soon, it breaks and the kitten finds himself swept away by a stronger current. Then he sees, much to his horror, that he is heading toward a drain. Swiftly, he jumps up and grabs the ledge on time. Then, as he walks on, he looks mournful) * Voice: (singing) Well, Oliver, don't be afraid, though yesterday no one cared. They're getting your place ready where you wanna be. Keep your dream alive, dreaming is yet how the stronger survive. * (A construction truck drives by, splashing a puddle of water, making Oliver wetter than it already is) * Voice: (singing) Once upon a time in New York City. * (As the kitten walks into an alley, he stops and gasps. A bunch of dogs growl hungrily. With a gulp, Oliver runs with the two types of creatures in pursuit. He manages to get away by climbing a fence. As it gets to the other side, he continues running. As he is positive that he is safe, he sighs in relief. Then, he sees another truck nearby and goes under it) * Voice: (singing) Keep your dream alive, dreaming is yet how the stronger survive. Once upon a time in New York City. * (Lightning flashes, almost frightening the kitten) * Voice: (singing) Keep your dream alive, dreaming is yet how the stronger survive. Once upon a time in New York City. * (Oliver calms down and then licks himself to clean a little. He sighs and then lies on the ground, trying to sleep) * Voice: (singing) And it's always once upon a time in New York City.